


Fairy Problems

by Thelostshoe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostshoe/pseuds/Thelostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Originally titled "cursed rocks"* a silly story that started with an investigation into a murdered woman who turned out to be a fairy. Involves curses, fairy realms, magic, and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of Edelmira Palmira

 

      “Edelmira Palmira, a local big shot.. or well, she was.” Abbie flipped through her notes, “She retired at the ripe age of twenty-five bought a ranch at the back end of Sleepy Hollow. Rarely left her property.”

      “Then why is she way out here?” Jenny looked around for anything that was off about the place. It was just a regular summer day, nothing looked off. Not right now anyway.

       “The woman, Mara, who found her body explained that Edelmira would come to the farmer’s market to sell eggs. But they had cancelled the farmer’s market because the weatherman called for rains.”

       “Well, Mara said we could probably get more information about this from the woman’s neighbor. But--”

        “But come back out here with Katrina to see if we could find out what is really going on?” Jenny smirked. She was already making a mental note of what she would need to bring later on. Katrina had _years_ of experience with the witchiness where her and Abbie were basically newbs. The things she used to do to help Corbin never prepared for the fact that they were something _great_. They could stop evil, help people and possibly survive. She never thought that was possible before.

         Abbie was already heading up to the car to report in. Ichabod _should_ be coming by soon he usually is basically sown tight to Abbie’s hip. But with Katrina’s arrival back to earth he’s been consumed with learning the ins and outs of realty. He did not hide his excitement that his wife was back but seem oblivious to Abbie’s doubts. One good thing about working in this stuff longer than the two of them is her ability to conceal guilt and all the lies she had piled up waiting to be revealed. The two of them had serious things to worry about than what she and Katrina were up to.

          Katrina messaged her with a few minor auto corrections. She claims texting is almost like spells, take a breath and focus on what your message or intent and there you go. It became easier for her once Jenny showed her the voice command. That definitely gave messaging back and forth an air of witchcraft – well, to Katrina.

          “Are you going to come up with me?” Abbie asked. Jenny jumped, just enough to pique Abbie’s interest, “What’s eating you?”

_Well._ “Nothing, just this place is .. _Weird_.” She turned slowly looking at the grounds behind the farmer’s market. It wasn’t a complete lie—it felt weird as this patch of woods wasn’t here when she _officially_ lived here. But everyone else seem fine with it but the newness could be a connection to Edelmira. Which she wouldn’t put past, “How long has this area been like this?”

           “Since we were kids, Jenny. We used to play hide and seek over there.” Abbie pointed toward a set of picnic tables, “Before you know…” Yeah, she knew. But she shrugged off going with her to interview the neighbor. She had plans of snooping around when Abbie was long gone – she made an excuse to go check in on Hawley. Though he hadn’t been in Sleepy Hollow for few months now… being chased off can keep someone gone for a while.

           Katrina sent the address and that was the direction Jenny went. The town wasn’t too far out from Sleepy Hollow…but it was pricy on the gas. She took a back way that she blamed guilt for. If they ask, she could easily say she just went out investigating something else – she didn’t have to explain herself. Yet, she felt like she did.


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie & Ichabod go talk with neighbor

 

                “This is ridiculous.” Spat Ichabod while they stood outside the Edelmira’s neighbor’s house. Abbie just eyed him he was looking through a booklet given to him by Cindy, a realtor who helped Frank find a place, “How do they expect me to pay for this?”

                “Mortgages.” Abbie couldn’t help smiling at how red-faced and bug-eyed he was getting over purchasing a home. She was anticipating a _in my day,_ speech but the front door opened before he could rant on. The woman was about four feet high and had enough wrinkles to hide things in. She had a warm smile but looked between her and Ichabod confused.

                “Ma’am, we’re here to ask you about Edelmira.”

                “Oh, right, yes. Mara just called. She said you’d be over. I just wasn’t expecting to be this quick. Last time something bad happened over here y’all took about a month to even give a shit.”

                “Ma’am, the police force in this day and age is an outrage. If I do say so myself. And, have you heard the current prices of homes around these parts?” Ichabod’s voice was gentle and casual. He was adjusting to the _dialect_ as he called it.

                “You’re a bit young to have seen this city in its prime.” But the old woman perked up and waved them in. “And you dress stupid, too, to boot. Names Melina.”

                “Abbie, and he’s Ichabod.”

                “Now, Della –t that’s what we called her up here -- wasn’t much of a talker. She would come by to deliver my eggs. We would have tea and toast then she’d be on her way. Her grandmother was cursed so this was inevitable.”

                “What do you mean cursed?” Abbie asked pulling out her notebook.

                “Cursed, like any other type of curse. Some lover’s revenge on her for marrying someone else.” Melina started walking toward the kitchen. They could hear rattling and something crash – both jumped to check in.

                “Now, my family we’re lucky.” The old woman chuckled. A knife planted in the linoleum inches from her feet. “I tried to tell her to get rid of that stupid rock years ago. But she had it made into a necklace that she wore every damn day of her life.”

                “Necklace? Melina Edelmira did not have a necklace anywhere on her.” But Abbie kept note to look for it later tonight. If her family _was_ cursed and this wasn’t some long tale it probably rolled off during whatever happened to the woman. Cause of death was taking a bit longer than usual. There was a vacancy in staff at the coroner’s office. Both Katrina and Ichabod tried to convince someone to let them fill in the spot. Reyes trusted them on some things but not enough to put them on any work in the department – _if word got out that I let two undocumented_ \-- and so on. Katrina was working toward becoming a documented person, Ichabod already had false papers that allowed him to do most everything else. But Katrina wanted it all she wanted to be able to do more and not worry about the police knocking on her door.

                Melina finished making the tea setting out two cups for them. Ichabod thanked and gladly took part in the drink. Abbie wasn’t too sure, talk of curses and all that – but she lifted her cup up to her lips when Ichabod spit out a chunk of granite from his cup.


	3. Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina and Jenny dinner

                “Katrina? This place is way over our practically nonexistent budget for a sneak away.” Jenny stood in front of a small log cabin beside a even smaller creek. The yard was full of wild flowers, and stone angels. She shivered watched too much Dr Who to feel safe around those damn things. Katrina didn’t say anything she gently waved her hands toward the door.

                “While Ichabod is out and about looking for our perfect home.. I’ve discovered the wonders of the internet. More so than I ever thought.” Her face shined as she escorted Jenny toward the dinner table, “You mentioned you enjoyed Thai, so I was on the site Pinterest, have you heard of it? Oh, it’s a glorious place.”

                Jenny’s annoyances started to evaporate as Katrina gushed about the meal. It was pad Thai and some inexpensive red wine. Something she would have picked out had she made them dinner.

                “Katrina, did you place a spell or read my thoughts?” Jenny tried to sound teasing, but it was a legitimate concern. She took up the chopsticks and started in.

                “No, honestly, I am just so accustomed to attending to the meals.. Not actually making them.. I was excited to see how simple this was to do!” Katrina grabbed onto the fork, “However, my skills with the sticks isn’t perfect yet.” She blushed as she began to eat.

                “Thank you.” Jenny gently leaned against Katrina.

                They sat in silence Katrina would gently place her fingers alongside Jenny’s forearm. The cabin didn’t have a television and the modern music still put Katrina on edge. _We weren’t so innocent but we weren’t so …open about it._

“Besides, didn’t you say that you are able to pay with other people’s money?” Katrina teased as she placed the plates into the trash. Jenny felt light as she watched, Katrina’s face was flushed having drank more than she was accustomed to.

                “It’s not you. Well it is you.” Katrina laughed, “I am sorry it’s just everything.”

 

* * *

 

                Katrina stood still anticipating Jenny’s touch when her phone sounded. In a panic she accidentally answered the phone. Jenny, let hers continue to ring as she leaned now frozen in Katrina’s face with Ichabod’s voice shouting over the cellphone. Jenny explained how to turn the volume down a while ago but she found having it this way and set along a table or palm made it feel like a modern day communication spell (maybe it was?). She didn’t want to move maybe if they stood there he would assume he got the voicemail like he usually believes.

                “Darling? Katrina? Are you well?” His voice sounded panic, “We tried to meet you at the woods with Jenny. But neither of you have arrived. We have urgent news. “

                Jenny pulled away waving her hands urging her to reply.

                “Yes, I am here what is it?” Her voice sounded tense and she could hear him become worse with anxiety.

                Jenny turned around, the light flickering from her cellphone as a way to give them some space. However, she didn’t want space she wanted guidance, some assurance that this wasn’t where it was going to end. Instead, she took a breath and assured her husband that she was fine and that they were busy doing some research and would arrive shortly.

                “Awkward,” Jenny smiled, she always had that shine in her eyes. No matter how bad things were getting she always had life. Something that she struggled with feeling in purgatory – and honestly, most of her life beforehand. Is that what was pulling her to Jenny? Was in love? Or the need to feel life again?

                She followed quietly behind Jenny as they hopped into Jenny’s jeep. An eyebrow raised and a smile crossing her face, “Katrina, how did you get here, anyway?”

                “A witch has her ways.” She turned, meeting Jenny’s lips. “Oh.”, was all she could say after pressing her fingertips against her lips. They hit the highway without a word.


	4. Two Woods for One

       “Price of a mortgage isn’t that terrible considering,” Ichabod paced, “I will never take tea from a stranger ever again.”

       “Oh, Ichabod, you will your politeness is in your DNA and will be your undoing.” Abbie teased, “Besides we’ve stopped the world from ending we can stop a little old curse. What ya say partner?”

       Ichabod began his pacing and fretting but she couldn’t focus anymore flickers of lights just out of reach of her sight kept distracting her. The woods with its picnic area kept going out like a television freezing on two different scenes. Jenny did say this area was new or felt new, maybe she was onto something, she shut her eyes to focus. _Ichabod is talking, I am in Sleepy Hollow, it is 7PM._ It’s the rock they both touched. It had to be there was no way this was happening before.

       “Abbie!” A chorus of frightful voices hollering at her. She waved her hand at them or well, thought she was waving her hand at them. When she opened her eyes she felt the cool touch of grass against her hands, and she was looking skyward at Jenny, Katrina and Ichabod.

       “Are you okay? What happened?” Jenny started checking her out to see if they needed to do anything more. Abbie tried to shoo her away with some words of comfort but the words didn’t come out precisely the way she wanted them to.

       “Did she hit her head?” Jenny and Katrina both asked Ichabod. He was going through what they were doing _I just closed my eyes you little babies_.

 

* * *

 

       “Who are you?” Abbie asked, “Are you the one who put this curse on us? Cos if so ---“ she lunged at the small brown woman.

       “What! No!” the woman flew back in fear, Abbie’s hand grabbed air.

        “You, you can fly..” It wasn’t like she never saw something fly. The woman flapped her violet wings as if offended. With a huff, Abbie was certain she did offend. “I am sorry I shouldn’t have just assumed. But you’re the only one here who can hear me.” She pointed to her family they were still moving around her trying to figure out a way to fix whatever _this_ was.

        “You know we fairies aren’t all evil do-wrongs.” She sniffed, glittery tears poured down her face. “Usually, I don’t meddle with things. I love frolicking through the woods playing with the bees and listening to the crickets---“

       Abbie faintly remembered seeing bees and hearing crickets after she touched the stone. Did Ichabod? “You lying lil’ wasp, youare the damned thing that gave us this curse!”

       “ _Well_ , I’d say you were raised by some trolls with _these_ manners.” The woman crossed her arms and started fluttering away. But as dramatically as she ascended after a moment she came back down.

       “I didn’t put the curse. I was trying to give you the cure but it was too late. Melina is a half-breed troll-fairy and she didn’t get her manners from _our_ people. She killed Della – one of my sisters. However, we can’t enter your realm.”

       “But a fairy troll can?” Abbie raised an eyebrow to that. She started searching for her gun that was on her hip.

        “Only your spirit can enter here.”

       “Wait, I am _dead_? You KILLED ME?”

       “Like I said I can’t enter _your_ realm…why would it be easier for _you_ to enter mine? Anyway, there are only certain times we can enter your realm. It’s not one of those. Melina and Della – they both entered _your_ realm and never came back-- as you could very well stay here and never return to yours.” It was said plainly, but Abbie could feel the threat underneath.

        “Fine tell me what I need to do.”

       “How long did she say the curse was?”

       “Why don’t you—never mind, said 50 hours with a cackle before disappearing.”

       “And that was about four or five hours …in human time...” then she slowly went into a language Abbie couldn’t even pretend to know, “OK, so yes, alright, so you’re going to need four people to place a trail of _unsalted_ sunflower seeds toward this wood.”

       “What. That’s how we’re going to survive? Sunflower seeds?”

       “Well, no, she’ll be close enough that I can nab her then give you the cure.”

       “Why can’t you now?”

       “The veil as they say will be thin…weak… I can’t give a cure to a spirit. You're going to need two more people to help. they need to touch the rock."

       "Why? I am not risking my little sister's life ----" 

       "The curse is a two-fer as the humans here say -- it is killing you and you're going to be in immense pain by the end but you'll also be able to see and function in both realms. Four is to ensure that someone at least lives. I did not make the rules our great-greats and so on did before your kind booted us---again, as the humans here say-- . I just really want to go back to freely lounging and playing with my friends. Can you just do this?"

       "Like I was given any choice --" But she was now facing her family their worried frowns turned into worried smiles and laughs.


	5. Sunflower Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on a death curse kick to save one another.

                “To cure you we all have to risk dying, fucking great, I’ll do it.” Jenny ran her hands through her hair. She was better at shooting people than watching people she loved die. But was anyone? She glanced over at Katrina, she had the same nervous tick Ichabod had --- they were both pacing, almost bumping into one another. His hands behind his back, formal while Katrina nibbled at her nails. It was a recent habit she allowed us to see – she wasn’t so.. laid back before. It was cute, she looked away. Abbie was glaring angrily at the ground, wanting to smash something. She looked tired, the curse was already bearing down on her. Even with Ichabod’s pace.. he was slowing almost sleepy-head.

                “Why can’t I just put a bullet between her eyes?” Jenny asked.

                “Mmm, a peace treaty between the trolls and fairies. They came together and agreed their children would live forever.” Katrina answered, “It was a way to combine forces against humans.”

                “But even gods can die.”

                “They live here. If they were in another realm .. such as purgatory.. or..” Katrina lost focus, “I’ll do it.”

                “Katrina, no.” Ichabod’s voice was loud and commanding. Katrina flinched not out of fear but she knew what she was putting him through. Jenny watched as Katrina looked over to her and nodded.

                “They’re not going to change their minds. Ever since they’ve been working on spells together they’re bond is almost as strong as siblings.” Abbie’s eyes shot at Katrina – Jenny this time flinched. Abbie still didn’t trust her, she listened and allowed Katrina to teach her but that’s as far as their relationship went.

 

* * *

 

 

                Ichabod took Katrina to the side. His face pale, how many hours have it been already? Katrina watched as he spoke but she wasn’t hearing any of it. She stood there quietly --- sometimes when he spoke it took her back home. It felt foreign, uncomfortable as if she hadn’t been able to fully shed off her old skin to fully enjoy her newer self. If Jenny and her go with this that gives them about six hours ahead of these two, and if they continue to fight with them.

                “We need to do this. She said a little over two days but from the way you look, Ichabod –“Could her heart hold two? Could she really step away from him the way she wanted to? She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He stiffened, and soon embraced – has he already starting to cut the strings?

                “Abbie has the stone.”

                “Fantastic.” She inhaled it’s not like she hasn’t faced the afterlife before. This would be easy, they just needed to trick a half-breed back to her world. Simple as pie.

                “I already called Frank, he’s bringing the sunflower seeds.” Jenny laughed, as she revealed she already touched the stone. She was now waiting for Katrina to decide – she could see the worry in her knitted brows. She could hold two, she had to. She couldn’t lose either them and she placed a hand under Jenny’s and atop the rock, embracing it tightly to make sure. She could smell honey, she turned to look where Abbie had fallen ill. There was the shimmer of the beautiful pool of water stood out in front of her.

                “Oh, that is beautiful.” She tried to walk to it but the energy around it kept her out.

                “What’s beautiful?” Abbie asked, “There isn’t anything there.”

                “Abbie focus.” Katrina encouraged as she looked over to Abbie – she was. She was never one to go against a challenge. Jenny soon responded to what they were seeing as well.

                “Great.” Ichabod grabbed at air as his legs were giving out breaking their focus. “Just go on your fine.”

                “Mmm… can’t stand being out of the attention of women more than a few minutes,” Smarted Abbie they all laughed as he struggled. Soon they came to his assistance. When Jenny got the message that Frank had their stuff they headed to the cars.

               

                “Some bird feeder you’re making.” Frank shouted as they rolled up to the lawn. He wasn’t officially allowed to be anywhere just yet. But he managed to get a truck full of seed.

                “How?”

                “You work long enough you collect many favors. Unsalted as requested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing from phone/computer some of the writing may be off. I am going through to double check. Earlier my phone renamed Ichabod to Cabot


	6. Easy Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole dying starts taking a toll on everyone as they make for the woods.

                “OK, I would like to be playing on easy mode now.” Jenny wiped her hand against her forehead. She felt feverish. Ichabod and Katrina were definitely feverish their skin was closer to a tomato, and Abbie was applying ice to them trying to keep them cool as she pulled as many layers off of her without being indecent in public.

  
                They were waiting on Frank to see if they had the clear to start luring the woman back to where Della was murdered. Trying to keep supernatural elements in the town mostly hush-hush as the world around them continuously tossed down more mythological shit than they were wanting to handle.

  
                “Abbie, you need to rest, too.” Jenny said for what felt like the thousandth time. But the woman kept herself busy, this is how she was when things were getting too serious. She busied herself ignoring her issues to help others. It was one of her best personality traits but then…. Right now watching her sister slowly dying, it was one of her worst as well.

  
                “I’m fine, Abbie, seriously.” Katrina weakly waved Abbie away.  
“What if she discovered Frank?” Jenny asked, another thousandth time after a while. Time felt like it wasn’t moving fast enough. Even as the long hand hit the twelve and they started heading toward the woods her feet still felt full of cement.

  
                “Frank came back from the dead… I don’t think he’s going to let that happen so easily next time.” Abbie’s laugh came out hoarse. Jenny was the only one who could see well enough to get behind the wheel. Ichabod tried to talk everyone into purchasing one of those wondrous yellow wagons to take them there. But he fell asleep or passed out before he could get it all out. Katrina gently placed her lips onto his forehead and reached out gently rubbing Jenny’s shoulder as encouragement. Abbie pretended like she didn’t see any of it, and it was possible that she was hallucinating.

  
                “You’re lucky you weren’t pulled over for DUI.” Frank spat when they finally reached him. He was finishing up a pile of sunflowers, “I already started the trail from her house. I know, I know but the fairy said you only needed to be the ones at the entrance of the fairy world.. Not that you had to do all the foot work. And from the looks of it, you’re lucky I don’t have any else to do at the moment.”

  
                “We owe you one.” Murmured Ichabod. They all nodded in agreement. Jenny and Katrina grabbed hold of Abbie as Frank took Ichabod and they started their hurry-waddling along the woods to get through unnoticed by the fairy-troll old lady.


	7. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some betrayal and popcorn

                “Holy shit.” Jenny and Frank said at the same time. The entrance to the fairy world was radiating so much light they were sure everyone in town probably could see. Hopefully, no one would come to investigate and assume it was drunks in the forest.

                “Won’t the old bat see this and know what’ll happen?” Frank asked.

                “Katrina says that the woman will be so distracted collecting the sunflower seeds to care.” Jenny laughed, “But we have guns in case.” She lost balance for a moment almost knocking Katrina and Abbie over.

                “You guys look almost worse than death.” Frank grimaced. He ignored their looks as he dragged Ichabod over to a grassy spot. Then went to cover the perimeter, making sure there wasn’t anything up the fairy in the other world’s sleeve or the fairy-troll woman wasn’t sneaking up on them. So distracted by sunflower seeds, eh? He didn’t believe it, he remembered the stories his grandmother used to tell him before bed. Though most parents couldn’t imagine saying the things she would… they all had the possibility of being _real._ He never thought to teach Macey about these things…but all he’s went through it may be best to start now. She’s already been through enough at her age – if he was to die again and never return, how was she going to protect herself from what bumps in the night? Would Cynthia prefer to send her to therapy instead? She barely believed in God, how could he convince her to pass down the stories?

                A rustle in the bushes broke him from his thoughts, _shit_ , he rushed back to the group. To his surprise he wasn’t bumping into granny or any fairies, but Katrina and Jenny breaking from their embrace----- _What?_ “Did you guys hear that?”

                “Yes, we thought it was you.” Katrina stood up fixing her dress. Jenny followed after. Abbie and Ichabod both tried but Abbie could barely pull herself up on her elbow – her breath struggling with each movement. “It is fine, my love, you can sit this one out.” Frank tilted his head the way both Ichabod and Jenny responded, he wasn’t sure for a moment who she was saying this to. Ichabod relaxed and Jenny started hobbling over to Frank.

                “Abbie translated this spell.” Jenny pulled out extra copies of it,” because we know how great you are with…” but they could hear someone grumbling in the bushes just behind Ichabod and Abbie. Where the portal to the other realm was.

                A beautiful woman started to emerge from the portal at the same time the old woman Melina appeared. A blood red scintillating gem’s light blinded the group – they quickly as they could shielded their eyes.

                “Your path, stupid human.” Melina chuckled, “Led me to Della’s necklace. I asked you about it and you didn’t seem concerned by it. I would figure you’d wonder why such a fairy as myself would be so interested.. oh _look_ at that you are all about dead. There are five of you here, can you not count?”

                Frank latched one hand against the gun at his side, still holding the spell with the other. The brightness from the portal and now Melina’s necklace was more than enough light. He could hear Katrina and Jenny. When the old woman stopped talking he could faintly hear Ichabod and Abbie.

                A slender woman waded in the portal entrance, the further into the spell the more she was closer to them. Melina started doing something with the handful of seeds in her hands. It started to spark but he had to listen to the quartet. Soon the young woman with wings. _Wow, she is as beautiful as Abbie said she would be._ Bigger than what he always believed fairies to be, and she was wielding a sword.

                “You have broken the vows of our ancestors, Melina.” Her voice quiet and firm. His ears tickled as if she was whispering directly into his ears.

                _When she arrives with sword begin yours_. He pulled his eyes from the scene unfolding and started his. The fairy and troll both looked at him in disgust.

                “Your betrayal is noted.” Was all was heard before both women were sucked violently through the portal.

                Frank saluted sarcastically at the darkness where the portal was.

******************************************************************************

                “What do you think she meant?” Jenny asked referring back to the necklace Melina took with her unwillingly to the fairy realm.

                “With everything we do… we’ll get to that when we get to it.” Abbie sighed and continued eating popcorn. Tonight was Ichabod’s turn to pick movies, it was their way of helping him come to terms with the new world. He selected The Sound of Music, even with Abbie & Jenny protesting. With their protest Katrina became interested and wanted to know what was so terrible with his selection.

                With that they snuggling crammed onto the sofa to watch. Katrina pressed against Ichabod and Jenny. Katrina took Abbie’s words personally _we will get to that when we get to it._ Was easier said than done and possibly messy. She glanced between Ichabod and Jenny, has her life ever been anything but?

               


	8. Weekends away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends away

 

                After their fairy encounter the cost of a place to sneak away on days when there wasn’t any impending doom…didn’t feel so expensive. It was over a week before Katrina was out of the hospital from the illness. Abbie was the fastest to get better or possibly the only one of them who could mask the illness after effects. But now even Jenny struggled with keeping her energy up to do every day things – which for her was strange because she could always push through the tough.

                Jenny was anticipating their little rendezvous with almost giddiness now. The guilt that was once there was slowly being chipped away with each visit. Even Katrina was more adamant and focused about their relationship.

                It was a nice beautiful day when she pulled into the cabins. Outside their room was a man with an out of season black rimmed cap and worn out boots. When he turned she saw the staff he was walking with, it held a beautiful emerald gem.

                Behind him was Katrina standing in front of a locked door. When she saw Jenny approaching she practically shoved the man away – not from guilt but excitement. All her time in purgatory she mastered concealing her emotions and how she felt. it felt amazing to be the person she felt free to open up to.

                “This is Byron he has lived out here for some time now.”

                “About two hundred and forty.” He tipped his hat up to look at Jenny. She wasn’t sure what to take away from his expressions but he quickly hid them behind a gentle smile, “Don’t worry, ma’am… no matter what the news and what people say…. Things haven’t always been so…” he waved his hands between the two of them, “strict about relationships or what people have thought about them.”

                “He’s one of my few friends and allies.” Katrina continued to explain, wrapping an arm around him. “He owns this retreat.”

                “ _Oh_.” Jenny raised an eyebrow, _“That’s_ how we’re not being nickel and dimed to death.”

                After a moment he bowed to both of them and said a God bless before allowing them back to their mini-vacation as he called it. She quickly explained what that meant as they entered the cabin. To her surprise there wasn’t a romantic meal – not that she was expecting one every time they came down here – but instead a pink laptop on the table…alongside a tower of books on the floor next to it. They all ranged in size and age.

                “So, no hello sex, dinner sex or.. is this some weird research sexy thing?” Jenny teased walking to the kitchen table.

                “Well, I didn’t mean for this to be an all-nighter kind of thing.” She came over to the table, “I recently purchased this with Byron’s help. New never been opened, well, I had to get it out of the box and all the mess that it was in. Pink – for my son.. in memory… -- don’t look at me like that .. I have no intentions of using it. It’s meant for you.”

                “And the books?”

                “They are more my speed for now.”


	9. To the Internet!

“Where is Jenny?” Ichabod asked right as he walked through Abbie’s front door. His adjustment to the new world came with humor and… him learning not to knock from all the stupid sitcoms he’s become obsessed with. He had a book in his hand, his index finger as a bookmark as he scanned the living room for Jenny.

“She’s with your wife.” Abbie answered scooting to the desk just behind her sofa since he looked eager to spill about whatever he was reading.

“Fantastic, with all that tutoring Jenny will be on top of things in the spell and magic shenanigans.” She could hear the sarcasm but ignored it. He didn’t like that she wasn’t working with his wife to learn magic. She had work, the end of the world catastrophe’s that keeps coming. Magic was something her ancestors and her mother were good with. It didn’t seem to bother Jenny as much as it was her… she felt like this could have been something that their mother could have done with them. It made her homesick and she couldn’t handle that.

“I believe this is Della’s necklace.” He said as he plopped the book on the desk. She pulled it closer, “They describe that it was a miniature star, almost brighter than the moon most nights if the wearer didn’t cover it. From what I saw of the necklace it has the exact same markings.”

“This reads as if it is some doomsday device.” Abbie continued to scan the text flipping through the pages around it, “Why does it stop talking about it? If it has been in this realm for centuries why isn’t there anything more on it?”

“That’s why I am here and was hoping Jenny could dig up more on it since her adventures with Corbin that she may know more.”

“She will be back from practice around 4. Until then I’ll see what I can find on the internet.”

“Ah, yes, where you can find work that pays 1000 dollars an hour!”

“Crane, I told you to not click those links.”

“I haven’t, I promise!”

“It’s 4:15.” Crane tapped on his watch, “It’s proper…”

“There are more people and more traffic stops than probably in your day. You probably only had to worry about a washed out bridge or a cranky horse. You’ve seen traffic jams.” Abbie waved her hand at him dismissing his cranky self.

“I did not mean to offend. It’s just we did upset a fairy we promised to help.”

“We were trying to save our asses and this planet that we live on. She did temporarily pull me out of my body for assistance.” Abbie snapped. She paused and looked over to him, “I’m sorry since that night I’ve been having issues with sleep. I have had four cups of coffee and a red bull and I’m still fighting sleep.”

“It was a traumatic event… one right after many. It’s a long fight and journey…this witnessing business.”

                “Yes, and it seems to be draining my mental health alongside my physical.” She went to stand but instead found herself drooping over the desk.

                “Lieutenant!”

                “I’m fine. I’m fine I probably just over did it with that red bull earlier.”

                “I’ll fetch you a glass of water.” Before she could argue he was off to the kitchen and back. “Drink. I’ll hold the glass.”

                Fighting sleep she did not have any more energy to fight with him.

                “You need your rest.” She heard the cup click against the desk. She felt his arms against her as he gently scooped her up into his arms. “ _Lieutenant._ Abbie?”

                *********

                “She was fine when I arrived and after an hour she started waning. She has no fever and she sipped the water as good as anyone fighting sleep.” Ichabod reported to Jenny and Katrina. Jenny was standing with the book he brought. She kept looking at it and looking at Katrina but she continued to keep her eyes away from Ichabod. They weren’t close friends, sometimes the occasional drinking buddies as she called them. He waved the thoughts from his head she was probably concerned with Abbie’s health. It’s been weeks since the Fairy incident and the rest of them were doing just fine.

                “Jenny’s been feeling sore and more exhausted than usual as well.” Katrina spit out. Jenny shot her a look and groaned. “I’m not sorry during practice you’ve been slightly slurring your words. Spells that you can quote and practically do on your own now you’re struggling. I didn’t want to say anything because.. well.. anyway, but now Abbie’s bedridden it could still be some residual effect of the curse.”

                “If that were the case why are you and Ichabod just fine and dandy? Frank hasn’t reported any residual effect from the curse yet, either.”

                “You are sisters. You have magical background the same way Katrina does. Magic like any other family genetic thing can be random and cause different things among those who are gifted.”

                Katrina beamed, “Oh! Darling you’ve been reading up on magic.” She raised her arms and embraced the man giving him a passionate kiss. He almost fell backwards against the strength of the hug. She was mostly reserved the past few months this.. this.. he tried to enjoy the kiss and returned it but he was mostly shocked. She stopped herself and pulled back apologizing for it but he tried to reassure her it was fine. Jenny was turned away now taking a mighty interest in the laptop and the necklace images that were still up from Abbie’s research.


	10. The spell made her slower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has some down time with Byron.

  
           "It’s been six months.” Jenny tossed the book she was reading. It landed with a loud crack against the wall. She flinched realizing she left a dent. This was not her home she would have to eventually pay for all the damage. She looked over to the bedroom. The door shattered. That wasn’t as regrettable since it was created by the annoying warlock Asa’s back.  
               Frank has been missing. He has been leaving her and Abbie rambling voicemails every few weeks. But they haven’t heard from him since. Katrina says it is possible that the spell may have dropped on him harder than they all thought. Or, something worse is happening. Ever since Jenny’s tried to figure out to open a portal to the fairy realm.  
               Ichabod wandered away about a month ago after Abbie slipped into a coma. He said he had to do this on his own. Katrina still hasn’t answered any of her calls this week.  
You could easily fall into some money, get out of the house for a while. She rubbed her left arm through these thoughts wanting to leave. “I can’t.”  
               The spell made her slower, she continued to train to build up her body. She even started taking vitamins and almost was tempted to try a spell on her own to get her back up to shape.  
               “Jenny? Is everything OK in there?” It was Byron. He had no problems with her being in one of his houses. Though she insisted on paying rent he never complained when she did not make payments on time.  
Instead of shouting reassurances to him behind a closed door she went outside. He tried to look unconcerned but her hair was a mess and she knew he could tell that was the same shirt she had on the last time they spoke.  
               “Abbie will be fine, Jenny. I am no healer but she will be fine. She’s too strong to let this take her.” Byron looked behind him, “Can I offer you work to keep you occupied?”  
               “Byron, I can’t do much right now.”  
               “No, this is something small. I know what you all went through. It’s just a beautiful December day and I need help attending to some of the cabins.”  
               “Give me a minute to look presentable.”

                “Asa said you broke his back and his left foot.”

                “He’s lucky that is all that I broke.” Jenny tossed a pile of branches into the dumpster, “I went to him asking for help. He tried to get handsy.”

                “Ah.” Byron blushed, “That is regrettable and I thank you for telling me.” He dropped the rack he was using and pulled out his phone. He didn’t say anything more for the longest time as she chunked piles after piles of dead tree and leafs into the dumpster.

                “Where did you get all these tree limbs?”

                “There was a need a few weeks ago to cut down almost all the trees I had around a few of the cabins.”

                “So, why not sale this for firewood? Get something from it instead of throwing it all away.”

                “It was for a spell. They are all cursed. It is best they be trashed.”

                “Let me guess if they are set on fire in someone’s home things can get ugly? Instead of tossing them why aren’t we burying them on our property? People will dumpster dive for this.”

                Byron made a face and after that he declared he would be the first to dumpster dive for them. He started tossing out all the branches from the dumpster. It was oddly reassuring that someone over two hundred years old could do something stupid.

                They spent a few hours chopping them into smaller pieces to bury. He further explained that natural fires cannot create disaster with the wood. He explained that if someone lit them up they could turn into small bombs. Some accidentally fell into her pockets by the end of the night.

                “There is no mention of this type of thing in the books I’ve been reading.”

                “There is a percentage of witches who have to do magic strictly by the books. Your sister and you, along with Katrina and me… we with enough practice can create our own spells and uses for them. The trick is balance. These trees provided shelter for a giant, however, the trees can become bombs. When I was young I created a love spell...and it turned my partner into a frog.”

               “Giants…and turning people in to frogs.” She shook her head, “Of all the weird shit in this world. Did a kiss grant your partner freedom?”

               “Sadly, no, it’s the reason this property bursts with thousands of frogs every May. It’s his great-great whatever’s coming to remind me of my sin.”

                “Why are you telling me this?”

               “Because you keep sneaking out with all my Dark bound books then tossing them about. A few days later you return them in a less fashionable state. Please stop. You can use them but I do not understand the abuse toward them. What do you need?”

               “I need my sister back. I need Katrina.. I need Ichabod and his annoying personality back. I need to know Frank is fine. I am trying to erase this year of this damned planet. And, nothing I am finding is telling me anything.”

                Byron nodded and continued to work and so did she. They did not speak that day or the few days afterwards, either. The property look good as new. She found a gently used dresser in one of the cabins and he let her have it. She kept all the small pieces of wood in the bottom drawer. She kept copies of the spells she found that possibly useful just above them in the next. Her clothes in the first two drawers. The middle held her book that she wrote her own spells and thoughts. Abbie was given one by their ancestor but she had found her own. She did not feel right using Abbie’s while she was in the hospital.

  



	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod was a Parakeet for a minute

“Ziarra tell me where Ichabod is.” Katrina was calm she had a lighter to a twig. The woman she was threatening sat at a make-shift thrown with a rusting crown. She didn’t flinch. A green parakeet squawked it what sounded like Russian before Ziarra stood up.

“I thought he died at battle?” She asked still more focused on the bird than Katrina.

“You know what we did to keep him alive. His service to this world from evil is beyond your life.” She lit the twig, all she heard was screams as she was tossed backwards.

“I never thought my witch of a wife would save me after someone turned me into a damned parakeet.”

“You’re very welcome, my love.” She leaned in to kiss him before quickly pulling away, “You’re the idiot who decided to save Abbie by your lonesome in a world you’re not completely adjusted to.”

Katrina pulled him in the direction of her jeep.


End file.
